God savior or destroyer
by Twentytimesfive
Summary: Born from the Primordial void and left on the doorstep of Camp-Halfblood. Percy Jackson a god none has seen before makes changes to this world. Maybe those changes are for the better.


Chaos was the first so called god. He always existed in the empty nothingness known as the void. He had no idea how he came to be nor had he wondered about it.

It was him that spawned the other primordial gods. Gaia and Tartarus had spawned from within him. This had happened because believe it or not, it was an accident. He then decided to create instead of doing nothing. He used his power to create two beings, Erebus and Nyx.

He then decided to watch as events folded from his creations. He watched and watched and watched.

It was interesting to watch as millions of years past and "humans" came to exist. They were like smaller versions of him, very smaller versions, but different. He also watched as the "Titans" sired Gods that killed them.

And so Chaos had watched as the Gods sired more gods as time passed. He watched young Zeus grow from a humble and knowledge thirsty child turn into a arrogant and lusty man. To be honest after all these years, he was getting quite tired of watching.

He was bored, he hadn't sired another god for a long time. It had been billions of year since he had even thought of that. Something inside of the void stirred. The Stars brightened momentarily as if realizing what was happening. It was then that something beautiful happened.

Chaos started to create, unlike the other Primordial Gods, they were made by mistake (Nyx and Erebus not included). He formed a body like that of the Gods, but so much more potential. Chaos knew this body was different and would be far more so.

The body kept forming, it was slow progress, but Chaos wanted to know what would happen if He took time to make this new body.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into months and months turned into years. Still Chaos kept perfecting it. It was at last when Chaos realized that his project was finished.

And so he breathed into the body within the void. And the body, glowed brighter and brighter. It faded after a while, forming into something he recognized what humans call a child.

The body opened his eyes and spoke. "It's so warm." The eyes were diluted and seemed to not focus on him. Chaos then knew he had created something powerful. Something beautiful. Something glorious.

Chaos used is power to send his creation away to a place where he knew it could be cared for. "Camp-Halfblood" He believed it was called.

And so before the Primordial god went back to sleep he sent one last gift to his glorius creation. A name.

Perseus Jackson. Why Jackson though, he never wondered. Maybe just Percy Jackson...yes that has a nice ring to it.

The entity closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Yes, Percy Jackson has a nice ring to it."

* * *

The creation opened his eyes when he realized he was falling from within the sky, the body fell onto the soft ground in front of a giant gate. The body's eyes twitched as his creator, from above subconsciously fed him information about the place where he landed.

He saw the Half-Horse, Half-Man gallop towards him, concern in it's eyes. Another twitch from his eyes and he realise who it was in front of him. Charon.

"...you ok? Hello!?" He shook his head. And for the first time since landing he spoke his first words. "Um, Hello Mr Charon." The Half-Man's eyes widened as he realised that the child knew his name, but calmed himself. Deciding to humor the child he said "Hello there youn one. What is your name?"

The boy looked at him strangely, before he opened his mouth and said "Percy Jackson, sir?"

A chill went up his spine. Charon knew something about this child, this child would be very powerful indeed. To have a name with power at the age of...wait he didn't know...hold on…

"How old are you?"

The child frowned and looked at Charon and said "6 sir." Charon could hear it was a lie, but from the build of the child he would say the child was only 5 or maybe 5 and a half.

He smiled at the child and asked "Where are your parents?" In that moment something happened as the child got a glazed look into his green eyes. The child's hair was ruffled by the wind as he looked up into the sky. He pointed towards the sky and said "I don't know my mommy, but I know my Daddy comes from up there."

Charon was shocked, very shocked. A son of Zeus...then that would mean...wait. Zeus wouldn't sire a child that didn't even look like him.

He spoke quietly as the child looked at him. Charon knew this child would not survive alone in the wilderness and he would soon know if the child was a demigod.

He asked the child to follow him. Percy obeyed and followed the Half-Human to the gates. Then Charon and the child walked through. Charon was surprised to find the child was shakily wobbling. He actually wondered if it was rejecting the child, but he squashed that thought, If there was a a significant amount of god blood running through the child then the seal would pass.

Instead he saw the child was relaxing and his wobbling was because of his tiredness of the day. Charon smiled and picked up the child. As they walked back he placed the child into one of the infirmaries or the camp, better be safe than sorry.

When he walked out of the tent he realized that this child was very much different than the others.

He just knew it.


End file.
